


Galloping down this Lonely Road

by ScriptedLorekeeper



Series: The Ultra Kingdom and Pokemon Anime collide [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Inspired by Music, Music, Other, Shard likes her music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedLorekeeper/pseuds/ScriptedLorekeeper
Summary: While on an errand for the Aether (as much as she loathes that place) Shard find herself bored. With a little help from her Rotom Phone and a willing audience of Burnet, Ash and Kukui, Shard plays a song to alleviate a mundane trip by Mudsdale Ride Pager.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: The Ultra Kingdom and Pokemon Anime collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783201
Kudos: 5





	Galloping down this Lonely Road

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired by the “DA Games Official Founders Pack one” song, it’s a good song that I found to be very fun when using Mudsdale on the Ride Pager. The beat of the song actually matches the galloping Mudsdale.

While Mudsdale was a less conspicuous way of getting around except on islands with more nature than cities, it was however one of Shard’s favourite modes of transportation using the ride pager apart from Charizard. The rocking motion of the large horse Pokemon below her was rather soothing all things considered.

Though on long journeys like this one it got rather boring, luckily she wasn’t alone in this endeavour. She’d managed to attach a modified wagon to the Mudsdale and was given the job of transporting Burnet, Kukui and Ash to the Aether house on Route 15. Why she agreed to this she had no idea as Burnet knew her epic grudge against the Aether that often culminated in either Faba or Lusamine getting attacked by the distraught and angry trainer.

However though she has something to alleviate the boredom, getting out her sky blue Rotom Phone she browsed through her available song list. “Rotom, please play DA Games Official Founders Pack 1.” The phone immediately turned up its speakers to maximum as the tune of the song seemed to flow with the stallions footsteps.

They have sent you a letter  
To come back home to play  
But to your dismay  
This isn't your day  
For the happy fun-time has begun to fade  
Watch as we reanimate  
Our corpses you abandoned  
We're dismantled  
We're mishandled  
But we won't be skipped and swayed

Shard hummed happily and tapped her feet to the beat, Burnet recognised the song her younger cousin was playing and began to bob her head to the beat also.

Welcome my friend  
To a night in our circus world (Circus World)  
We're looking for a technician  
And you're just the guy we've heard of (Heard Of)  
We're held away by wiring  
Now we're wanting out  
Can you shock us?  
Can you tame us?  
But we want your body now!

Ash and Kukui had never heard this song before, Ash silently admitted it was actually quite catchy and Kukui felt himself sway slightly to the beat. Both of them were entranced by the music, it was rather fitting for this slow journey and even the Mudsdale seemed to enjoy it.

Mama knows when the darkness  
Draws our demise  
We've been through hell  
Far too many times to deny  
We want to lift the curse  
But you'll do this first  
Open up my box tonight  
I was Left Behind  
All this torture will unwind  
I was never all that kind  
If you were to rewind then you would find  
I was Left Behind

Now Shard and Burnet were happily singing alone, Burnet snapping her fingers to the beat and Shard tapping her foot onto the harness. Shard expertly steered the Mudsdale through the rocky route, attracting a bit of attention due to the music but no one in the wagon cared.

Walk down the corridor  
You shine your light  
Through the lasting night  
You walk through this bloody floor  
We Follow  
We Greet  
We Wait  
And Repeat  
Like an eternal eclipse  
You shine  
So make it rain!

Now Ash and Kukui were joining in, they didn’t know the words like Burnet and Shard did but contributed to the song by humming loudly. The Mudsdale seemed to move a bit faster as well but the wagon was hyper engineered to take this sort of thing, so it stayed together.

Move You Hips To This Beat  
You Can't Stay On Your Seat  
So make it rain!  
Build Up Our Machine  
You die tonight  
Turn The Final Page  
She's watching you on stage

Of course the attention they attracted caused some people to record little snippets that ended up on Pokétube that went viral with the tag [Mudsdale Medley].

Lurk Inside This Torture Chamber  
Redelivering an extra danger  
You will hide  
But you won't be safer  
Why did you do this to her?  
Now watch as we intoxicate your chances  
Here and there and everywhere  
We command this  
Darkened house with multiple trances  
Now you invaded their home  
Will you leave alive?

Shard’s Charizard Akiyama flew above the family of four, happily growling along to the music as he beat off any Pokemon that tried to jump the quartet who were disturbed by the music.

Hey! Hey! Come back here, I'm not done with you!  
Hey! Hey! Stay right there, there's dying left to do!  
Hey! Hey! Come back here, I'm not done with you!  
Hey! Hey! Stay right there, your torture is overdue!  
Fear not dear young child, You will not be alone  
Your heart will be stronger than stone!  
Die at the heels of the devil  
Bless the souls of the rebels  
Hope to God they burn alive  
Before we  
Rip, Them, Up!  
In Five Nights At Freddy's 3  
I'll hunt you down and you will see  
You burn alive  
When you hit night five  
I'm Lost In The Dark!  
I'm On The Hunt  
The Gods have awoken my hell fire inside  
My core burns the embers of time.  
How long can hope  
Keep you on your seat  
We Follow  
We Greet  
We Wait  
And Repeat!

Shard kept her eyes on the road as she felt their destination was drawing near, Burnet loved singing along to the song and Kukui and Ash just sat back and listened.

I'm Aware  
That your soul is now divine  
We care to not toil  
With unbroken chains  
So don't toil with ours  
Like he did to our shining stars  
With the luck of a four leaf clover  
Through the hills of apocalypse  
What will we do?  
Let's form a crew  
Let's bring this back to life!  
You saturate this whole place  
With your magic fingertips!  
Like an eternal eclipse  
You shine!  
Now, Fight!  
For the flag you wave!  
And fight for the badge you wear!  
Your country needs  
Your devoted pride  
Now wave your honor high  
This divide has broken tides  
The demand has come to ask  
For your guiding hands!

Shard knew they were getting to the Aether house and the end of the song, it was quite surprising what a small song could do to lighten up a usually boring journey.

I pray to God  
I don't fall down  
I hope to hell  
I've made it through  
Otherwise this will  
Be our last round!  
Ask for your guiding hands!  
We are the tortured  
We aren't your friends  
So make it right! (So Long As We're Not Visible)  
We are Unfixable  
Having So Much Fun  
We Will Never Be Done

Shard slowed the Mudsdale to a trot for the final verse as they passed the Tapu Village Pokemon Centre, coming up to the Aether house ahead.

I Will Not Be Moved! (Let It Go, Just Let It Go!)  
I will save my golden  
Passage carved into the grave  
You're all broken fools  
Ask for your guiding hands  
Fall into the hands of sorrow  
Drawn by the darkest bay  
Walk into the Pit of Silence  
I am the one calling your name!  
Like an eternal eclipse  
You Shine!

As the song faded out Shard slowed the Mudsdale to a halt as they stopped at the Aether house, Shard let Burnet and Kukui go on ahead as she waited with Ash. Shard glares at the Aether house as she felt the old hatred stir up within her, its logo reminding her of what happened back in her version of Alola and mentally thanking her husband for suggesting this vacation. Running into her cousin wasn’t on the agenda but it made everything bearable in the long run, plus she highly approved of her taking in Ash as her adopted cub.

After laughing alongside Ash at the recordings people took of them on their journey Shard welcomed the married couple back onto the wagon. Prepared for the trek back to Malie City with the supplies they needed, Kukui and Burnet stacked the boxes and crates neatly in the wagon and took their places again.

Burnet eyed Shard’s Rotom Phone, “Which song do you want to play next cousin?” She asked and Shard grinned, holding up her phone with a familiar album cover.

“Rotom, please play Discord by TheLivingTombstone.”

Off they went, galloping down a lonely road and singing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I need to edit this fanfic’s settings in case I missed any settings or labels out, I don’t want to get demonetised for some label I missed out.


End file.
